He let her fly
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: This is just a story about the flying scene....more in depth if you will. ONESHOT! Please review.


I do not own Titanic, it's characters, or this scene. The rest was my imagination. Please review.

* * *

He let her fly

Rose's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stood six feet away from the man she loved. She looked at him leaning against the railing, his hair blowing with the wind; she just couldn't believe she had pushed him away. She had to say something, she was so close now. All she wanted to do was run straight into his arms, but she seemed glued to that spot. Finally she spoke, but she could barely hear herself over the beating of her own heart.

"Hello Jack," Rose whispered, so low she wasn't sure if he was going to hear her.

Instantly he turned his head as if his mind was playing tricks on him, and the intense blue eyes of Jack Dawson locked with the turquoise pools of Rose Dewitt Bukater.

"I change my mind," she told him, smiles began to creep across their faces, "the said you might be up…"

"Shh…" Jack whispered to her, putting a finger to his mouth.

Silence hung between them, and Rose was sure Jack could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Give me your hand," Jack said as he extended his hand out to her.

Rose gladly took his hand. She loved the feel of his rough and callus artist hand against her porcelain skin.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed her.

Rose looked into his soul trying to read him, but she just got lost.

"Go on."

This time she obeyed his instructions and closed her shinning teal eyes.

"Step up," he told her as he lead her up the step to the bow of the ship.

Rose was eager to find out what he was doing. Her heart was beating faster then before, and was screaming at her to just melt in his arms.

"Hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peak," he quickly told her with much excitement in his voice.

"I'm not," she said trying not to laugh. She had no clue what he was planning, but she couldn't wait to see it.

"Step up onto the railing. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed," Jack whispered to her gently guiding her, making sure she didn't fall.

All Rose could do was laugh, although it was a nervous laugh. She had to admit she was nervous; the last time she did this she nearly ended her life. This was different though, she had Jack to protect her; nothing was going to happen.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"I trust you," she told him, and she did, with every fiber of her being. There couldn't be another person she would ever trust like this. He knew now to treat her, what to say; he just knew her.

She was now fully on to the railing, with Jack right behind her, keeping both their balances. Her eyes still closed, Jack started to extend her arms out. Rose tensed up not so sure about this, then relaxed remembering that Jack wouldn't do anything to cause harm to her. Her arms were fully out like she was flying, and Jack rested his hands upon her waist.

"Alright, open your eyes," he told her.

Rose opened her eyes and was taken away by the sight. It was incredible. She felt weightless, and like she was right where she should be.

"I'm flying," she let out totally overwhelmed at the sight of the endless sea stretched out against the amazing sunset, "Jack!"

She really was flying. Jack had made her realize that her mother and Cal had clipped her wings. She had broken free of the corset that they tide tightly around her, giving no room to breathe. Jack had given her a new set of wings and helped her removed that corset, allowing her to breathe freely.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, up she goes…" Jack sang in her ear, making her come back to reality.

His voice sent shiver down her spine, as a soft giggle escaped her lips. She felt so free, like nothing she had felt before.

Jack extended his arms to meet hers, and their fingers began to intertwine. He brought their arms down to her waist, and Rose tilted her head up. His ocean blue eyes met hers once again, and they both tried to read each others soul. They could tell that the other was nervous, but comforted by the presence of each other. They could feel each other's breath against their lips, with their faces merely inches apart. Jack started to lean his head in, as Rose did the same. Their lips met and Rose deepened it by putting a hand on the back of his head. All the love and care for each other was evident by just that one kiss.


End file.
